minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alvoria/The Wiki: The Game: The Trilogy.
I have no idea if anyone reads these things or not. :-( So I've now been working on this thing for three weeks now. I have to say, it's coming along nicely. We're now up to five members. CubeX2 himself has now joined the admin staff. I'm also pleased to welcome Flamarow to the Wiki. He's been a great help in starting pages and laying the groundwork, although I generally edit them quite heavily afterwards. This actually brings me to something that I was thinking about as I was editing yesterday. What kind of wiki is this? Well, in my mind, it's basically an instruction manual. The purpose of this wiki is to replace the 'help' files that come with Custom Stuff, yes, but more than that it is to expand upon them. Reading this wiki is supposed to not only educate potential users of Custom Stuff, but also answer any questions that they may have as they're learning. This is why articles that I spend any time on tend to get long and verbose: I'm trying to make sure there's no confusion for someone who's learning this for the first time. Sure it's second nature to ME now, but to a total newb it's still an alien thing that needs explaining. Or maybe I'm just justifying how verbose I can be. Seriously, look at that last paragraph. It's HUGE! Maybe I'm doing it all wrong here. ;-P So this week I've continued my two edits a day regimen. It hasn't been easy considering the crazy hours I've been working and how generally exhausted I've been. Half of my edits have just been adding bits and bobs of information here and there, or fixing typos. I've tried to get one or two new pages in, though right now Flamarow is keeping pace with me in that department. This is good because it's easier for me to come in and add to what he's started rather than doing it all from scratch myself. Right now the main thing that's killing me with this project is the major bug still present in Custom Stuff. That is, the lag that it causes when there's a lot of CS-made blocks all together in an area. It really bites knowing that I can't build with the blocks I bring into the world... or at least not in an appreciable way. I've mentioned it to CubeX2 again, so I'm pretty sure he's aware of just how big an issue it is. Hopefully he'll fix it soon because I have several other projects I'd like to get one with, which I can't do while the mod is lagging. :-( This is kind of a short one compared to the previous two, but there haven't been any major events or advancements this week. Hopefully next week will see the release of a new lag-free version of Custom Stuff. No word on if this is going to happen, but I'm hoping. Until next week CS fans... ~ PsychoSupreme Category:Blog posts